


Quirky Kids

by ASharksReadingGlasses



Series: Ghost in the NYC [17]
Category: Danny Phantom, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Universe - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Danny is a litte shit, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Ghostly Danny Fenton, I tried my best, M/M, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Secrete Husbands, Shenanigans, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Halloween, Team as Family, hand-wavy science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASharksReadingGlasses/pseuds/ASharksReadingGlasses
Summary: In the aftermath of meeting Loki, Peter insists that Danny stay with him and Wade as a safety precaution. Peter's anxiety causes some of his spidery tendencies to come to light, and Danny reveals a few ghostly habits of his own.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Ghost in the NYC [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045206
Comments: 58
Kudos: 328





	Quirky Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Made in collaboration with [Stove](https://the-stove-is-on-fire.tumblr.com/), and fulfilling their wish for snowy, cold scenes. 
> 
> 3/3 Bonus episode for Seasons 2. This whole episode is basically fluff, fluff, and more fluff with some shenanigans mixed in. And then it's onto Season 3! I have the beginning of the season plotted out, so it'll take a little while before the first episode is posted. Thanks for your patience.

After Danny and Wade had separated from their impromptu hug session, Wade had grudgingly suggested they cut their food hopping adventure short and go back to Peter's apartment. Danny had quickly agreed with a hasty nod, and Wade had tucked a dazed Danny under his arm and dragged him to the street curb to call his trusty taxi driver. Danny may be a halfa but even he had been left shaking when he actually realized _who_ he had just gone up against. He would never regret protecting Wade or Peter, but an alien who had an insanely long lifespan and incredible powers that an ancient civilization immortalized them into a god was nothing to joke about.

Apparently Peter didn't think so either.

"Loki!? Are you kidding me!?" Peter yelled after Wade and Danny had explained why they were back so early. Danny was curled up on the couch with his arms crossed while Wade was leaning on the wall in the back corner of the room by the balcony with his hands in his jacket pockets, Fido floating lazily around him as Peter paced between the TV and the coffee table. "I don't - how is this your life!? Did you break a mirror under a ladder or something, because your luck is worse than mine and that's is saying something!" Peter stated as he continued to pace and gesture wildly with his hands. Danny shrugged and watched as Peter proceeded to try and wear a hole in the floor.

"He didn't really do anything," Danny tried to assure him as he fiddled with the green sleeves of his hoodie. "Mostly he just insulted Wade and me - he didn't even threaten us." Peter sighed heavily, dragging his hands over his eyes and face while he continued tread in front of the TV.

"That doesn't make me worry any less," Peter muttered from behind his hands, his shins barely missing with colliding into the coffee table. "Loki isn't just your average crook - he's an Avengers level threat! Who knows what the heck he could be planning! Oh-, Oh shit, I've got to call Mr. Stark. I've got to call Mr. Stark right now, this is _way_ above my pay grade-!" As Peter's pacing grew frantic, Danny's eyes widened when Peter proceeded forward instead of turning around as he made it to the balcony wall and simply - put his foot on the wall and continued walking.

Danny's jaw dropped as Peter proceeded to walk on the wall and then on the ceiling, seemingly unaware of what he was doing as he continued to talk to himself while he gestured wildly with his hands before pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket to call Tony. Danny watched in fascination as Peter trekked along the ceiling like it was the most normal thing in the world, his hair hanging down from his head. He knew Peter could stick to walls effortlessly - there were plenty of pictures of him doing so in the newspaper - but that was always when he was in the suit as Spider Man. Seeing Peter use his powers so casually when he wasn't in the suit was a little surreal, and Danny wondered why he had never seen Peter act this way before.

As Peter continued to talk with Tony, Danny twisted himself to look at Wade over the back on the couch, and nodded his head in Peter's direction with a questioning look and a raised eyebrow. Wade lifted his hands out of his pockets and raised them to his shoulders, his palms flat with a nonchalant "What can you do?" look on his face. Danny shot him a deadpanned stare before pushing himself off the couch and changing into Phantom, floating up to Peter so that they were nearly eye level and lightly touched his arm.

"I know Mr. Stark," Peter said into the phone as he raised one of his fingers, asking Danny to wait. "Yeah. Yes, I know. Believe me, I'm not letting him out of my sight. Mr. Stark-, Tony! No! It's fine, Danny and I will be fine. Yes, I'm sure. All right. I'll keep you updated. Bye." Peter exhaled shakily as he ended the call before taking one of his hands and rubbing his forehead. "Okay, so Mr. Stark is going to inform the other Avengers about Loki. Until we're sure he isn't going to attack you or Wade, we should all probably stick together for at least a week. In the mean time-... Why are you upside down, Danny?"

Danny arched his eyebrow and pointed looked down towards the floor. Peter followed his eye line, and went beet red with a choked off whine when he realized he was on the ceiling. Wade and Fido let out a few soft giggles, and Peter quickly crouched down (or up?) to stick his had firmly on the ceiling before detaching his feet and swinging his body back down to the floor. Danny floated down with him, hovering a few inches above the ground while Peter tried to cool his bright red face.

"Shut up, Wade," Peter pouted, crossing his arms and staring stubbornly at the floorboards. Wade let out a louder chuckle, Fido nuzzling into his chest to share in Wade's delight.

"Awe, but Petey-pie, your so cute when you're all spidery," Wade goaded, and Danny tilted his head as Peter sputtered before marching himself to the couch and sitting down, not dignifying Wade with an answer. Danny remembered when he had first told Peter and Wade about ghost obsessions, and how Wade had made a comment about Peter having "spidery obsessions of his own."

 _I wonder_ , Danny thought as he sprawled out on his stomach in the air and drifted over Peter's head.

"What was that about?" Danny asked, laying his head on his arms as he looked down at Peter. "You never use your powers so casually like that. What gives?" Peter grumbled something under his breath, the blush on his face draining away as he crossed his arms and continued to pout.

"Petey just likes to make his spidery instincts happy sometimes, that's all," Wade told him cheerfully as he walked towards them, draping himself over the back of the sofa and laying his head on Peter's shoulder. Fido followed suit and zipped over to Danny with a churr, cuddling into his neck. Danny lifted an eyebrow, rolling over onto his back and resting his hands on his stomach while keeping his eyes on Peter.

"Oh, shove off, Wade," Peter muttered, and Wade nuzzled into Peter's head before standing up.

"Come on Pete, you know I'm bustin' your chops," Wade needled, crossing his arms over his chest proudly. "And it _is_ cute." Peter blushed again and Danny tried to connect the dots in his head.

"Does this have something to do with why Peter likes to play with his webbing sometimes?" Danny asked innocently, and Peter blew air through his nose.

"Yes," Peter admitted grudgingly, and Wade grinned triumphantly before Peter went on to explain. "When I got my mutation, it changed a lot of my DNA - made me more spider like. Most of it isn't that obvious or doesn't really come up, but sometimes I don't feel right unless I do weird things. Like play with my webbing or get extra sticky if I'm stressed. When I want to plan or design something new for my suit, sometimes it just makes me feel better to hang upside down." Danny hummed, his legs forming a ghostly tail that began curling in on itself while Fido trilled and slowly wiggled themselves towards his hands on his stomach.

"So how come you haven't done it around me until now?" Danny questioned carefully, aware that this seemed to be a sensitive topic for Peter. Peter reached a hand up and messaged the back of his neck.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Peter revealed awkwardly, "It's not exactly normal, even as far as other mutations go." Danny snorted lightly, clutching Fido to his chest as he let himself drift completely upside down, mimicking Peter position from earlier.

"Peter, I'm literally a ghost hybrid and Wade can regrow limbs," Danny reminded him with a mischievous grin. "We passed normal a long time ago." Wade laughed and a smile slowly formed on Peter's face.

* * *

After they all decided that Danny and Wade would be staying with Peter for at least a week as a precaution, Peter insisted he go with Danny to his apartment so he could grab his computer and a few essentials. At first Danny thought it was a litter overboard - he _could_ turn invisible after all. Then he remembered that strange dome Loki had conjured and how he seemed to have some idea of _what_ Danny was when he first saw him, and agreed it would be a good idea to have someone watch his back. So after Peter bundled up and Danny grabbed his jacket, they began making their way to Danny's apartment, both of them paying close attention to their surroundings.

But that didn't stop Danny from being curious.

"So what other stuff does your mutation do?" Danny whispered as they stopped at a cross walk, his breath misting in front of him.

The sky was overcast with clouds, and the slush and fluffier snow on the sidewalk had been compacted into hard footprints from earlier foot traffic as the drop in temperature froze them into place. While mostly everyone was off the streets, a few people hurried past them with decorative bags or steaming paper mugs cupped in their hands. Peter, dressed in a thick coat, hat, and scarf, shot him a look.

"Why do you wanna know?" Peter asked after he buried his nose deeper into his scarf. Danny shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets after the crosswalk light turned green and continued forward.

"I dunno," Danny replied quietly, bumping his elbow with Peter's. "I just think it's cool. You know a lot about your powers and what you can do. I barely understand mine. And... And I thought that if you could explain it, it would make you feel more comfortable." Peter blinked at him in shock and Danny flushed, looking way. "It's just-, back at the apartment, I realized how uneasy you were about using your powers in front of me, but I use my powers around you all the time. You know me and Wade are just teasing you about your spider instincts or whatever, right?" Now it was Peter's turn to blush, and he looped his arm around Danny in a quick hug.

"I know," Peter answered after they turned a corner and weaved through a crowd of people. "It's kinda a habit, I guess. When I first got my powers, I didn't tell anyone about it - not even Uncle Ben or Aunt May. I got so used to hiding it from everybody that I forgot that I don't really need to do it with you guys anymore." They both were silent for a few minutes before Danny spoke again.

"When... When you got your abilities, did you just know what you could do with them?" Danny asked, and Peter's eyebrows furrowed as they continued trekking towards Danny's apartment building.

"Some of the little stuff, yeah," Peter answered slowly. "Before I got them, I was a pretty sick kid. I had really bad eyesight and asthma, and I was anemic. After I got my powers, there was some stuff I noticed instantly. I didn't need my glasses or my inhaler anymore, and I had energy to do stuff so I started being more active and put on some muscle. But the other stuff - my spidey sense, sticking to walls, the super strength - I didn't know I could do those things until I accidentally found out I could. I think it's that way for a lot of enhanced and mutants kids, because most of the time their powers don't come in until puberty."

"So that's it?" Danny sulked, kicking a piece of slush and wincing when it was harder than he thought. "I just have to wait and hope for the best?" Peter chuckled.

"Unfortunately, yes," Peter commented, but he nudged Danny cheerily. "But at least it's never boring. You know, the first time I accidentally used my powers I couldn't stop sticking to everything. Papers, pens, my clothes - it was a nightmare." Danny snorted at the image.

"The first week after the accident I couldn't control my flying very well," Danny confessed as they turned onto the correct street. "Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night, floating on my ceiling. Sam and Tucker had to find a weighted blanket to keep me drifting off my bed." Peter lifted his nose out of his scarf and grinned.

"The first few times I used my web shooters, I misjudged the distance and swung straight into the side of a building," Peter whispered to him conspiratorially. Danny snickered, raising one of his hands to hide his laughter.

"When my intangibility came it, I would accidentally phase through things," Danny murmured back. "One time I phased my waist through the school floor, and Sam and Tucker had to pull me back up. I still can't control it very well if I get surprised." Peter grinned knowingly as he followed Danny down the sidewalk, staying silent as they passed another crowd before they entered the apartment complex and took the stairs to get to the correct floor.

Once they were inside his apartment, Peter stood by the door while Danny began gathering his things. The apartment was set up similarly to a large hotel room. A small bathroom was immediately to the right of the entrance, and to the left was space for a washer and dryer. Down the short hall from the door, a counter top kitchen with a fridge and small stove was on the left side while on the right hand side Danny had set up a desk and a couple of beanbag chairs in front of a small TV. Next to the kitchen was his open closest stuffed with most of his clothes, and across from the closest was his bed. Danny dragged his go-bag out from under his bed, making sure he had enough clothes before double checking the fridge to make sure he didn't have any leftovers that would go bad while he was gone. After that, he went over to his desk and started gathering the things he would need for school.

"Speaking of abilities, how's your ice powers coming along?" Peter asked as Danny stuffed his laptop into his backpack with the rest of his notebooks. Danny winced, pausing as he grabbed his laptop's power cord before putting it in his go bag. During the first few weeks after his official reunion with Sam and Tucker, they had discovered that the ice formation on his hands wasn't exactly a "symptom" of his core destabilizing, but a new ability coming in. Not wanting a repeat of what happened when he was sick, Danny was determined to get this power under control in record time, but he was still have as much trouble with it as duplication.

"Not good," Danny declared, stepping into the bathroom next for his toothbrush and toothpaste before putting them in his go bag. "Sam, Tucker, and I still can't even figure out how I'm making it in the first place. I can form frost on my hands or on things that I touch, but I still can't do anything with it."

"Well that's better than having it form randomly, or when your upset," Peter reminded him as he leaned against the door. Danny sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"I still do that sometimes," Danny admitted, zipping up his bag with a little more force than necessary. "So unless there's a ghost out there I can defeat by putting my chilly hands on their back, I don't think it's going to do much good." Peter snorted, adjusting his hat further down on his head.

"Wade and I could help you while you're staying with me," Peter suggested. "Maybe Mr. Stark could take a look at it too." Danny frowned, putting on his backpack before slinging his duffel over his shoulder and walking over towards the door.

"Probably not a good idea," Danny stated as they exited the apartment, locking the door behind him. "The last time I tried getting any real output, I nearly froze over my parents lab. It's better if I practice outside, but I can't do that here where people can see me." Peter perked up, rubbing his chin in thought.

"So you need a place outside that's private enough nobody will find you, but sturdy enough that you can really test your powers out," Peter murmured, and Danny blinked in surprise. "I think I have just the place."

* * *

"A junk yard," Danny exclaimed, looking around.

"Yep," Peter smirked proudly, putting an arm around Danny's shoulder.

After Danny and Peter had gotten back from Danny's apartment yesterday, Peter had eagerly explained about a place where he used to practice his powers when he had first got them. He promised Danny he would take him there tomorrow, and Wade had enthusiastically agreed to come along with Fido so they all could spend time together while keeping each other safe if Loki tried anything. Danny hadn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this.

Nearly half an acre was closed off with high walls made of metal sheets and chain link fencing, a run down, one-story concrete building sitting in the corner. Everywhere Danny looked there was broken car parts, broken engines, rubber tires, and roughly fifteen cars with battered and rusted chassis scattered around randomly. A few of them were stacked on top of each other like Lego blocks while others were tilted on their sides. One of the cars was missing it's wheels and was held up by cinder blocks, and Danny saw more of blocks piled next to the abandoned building. A blanket of undisturbed snow covered every inch of the junk yard, and icicles that hung from the roof of the building nearly touched the ground. It was clear not even a soul had visited this place in a while.

"I used to come here to train or go dumpster diving for spare parts for my web shooters," Peter explained, taking his hand off Danny's shoulder and leaving a trail of foot prints as he strode over to a stack of the dilapidated cars in the center of the junk yard. "Nobody ever comes here and it won't be any trouble if you break anything. It's perfect for you, Danny!"

"Pete, I gotta say, I'm kinda impressed," Wade commented as he ambled up to stand next to Danny, Fido trilling from Wade's coat pocket and sticking their head out just enough that their eyes were showing. "Spider Man, the web slinging hero; trespassing! I never knew you had it in you!"

Peter rolled his eyes, turning around and climbing up the car stack in the middle of the junk yard. He dusted the snow off the hood of the top car and sat down before putting his elbows on he knees and laying his head in his hands, looking at Danny expectantly. Danny took a deep breath as he took off his jacket and tied it around his waist so he wouldn't accidentally get frost on it, shivering a tiny bit as he was exposed to the cold before he changed forms. As Danny shook his hands and arms to loosen up, Wade strolled over to lean against the stack of cars Peter was sitting on while Fido hesitantly wiggling out of Wade's pocket to explore. When Danny was finally settled he held his hands in front of him and tried to form frost on his hands and arms, remembering how it felt when he had unintentionally used them the first time. His hands glowed blue as frost began coating his hands, and a thin sheen of ice formed a layer on top of the snow on the ground around his feet. Fido perked, whistling happily as they flew over to Danny to inspect his hands.

"This the most I can form while having complete control," Danny told Peter and Wade as Fido continued to dance around him. "If I try to build up more energy, it's gets, um-... pointy." Peter tilted his head in confusion, while Wade made a "go on" motion with his hands.

Danny gently nudged Fido back to Wade so he wouldn't get hurt, then put some more space between them before he took another deep breath and let more energy gather in his hands. It was a little like building up an ectoblast, only it felt heavier somehow and more clunky. When he couldn't hold onto it anymore, Danny let the energy burst out. Spikes of ice jutted out in a circle around him, some of them pointing to the sky and others parallel with the ground, and all of them wickedly sharp. Fido ducked into Wade's pocket again when Danny let the energy go, but soon they were back out in the open and inspecting the icy sculpture. Peter lifted his face out of his hands and blinked while Wade let out an impressed whistle.

"Nice," Wade drawled, pushing himself off the heap of cars and trudging over to study the outer ice spikes. "Not a bad defensive attack." Danny shrugged and rubbed at his white hair.

"Those two things are all I can do at this point," Danny grumbled, flying out of the ice and touching down by Wade. "It's either I have control and can't do anything, or no control and spikes everywhere." Danny paused for a moment as they all watched as Fido twirled around one of the larger spikes before plopping themselves on it, and sliding down with a tiny shout of glee. Danny snorted, flying over to the bottom of the spike and catching Fido before they made it to the ground. "But if all else fails, I'd make a killing as a shade amusement park designer," Danny remarked, rubbing Fido under their chin. Wade laughed, leaning on one of the stubbier ice shards to watch as Fido zipped back to the top to slide down again while Peter smiled and jumped off the car tower to come closer to Danny.

"So your main problem is have power control, right?" Peter asked as he walked around the ice spires. Danny nodded, absentmindedly trading places with Wade so he could focus on Peter.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "It's pretty much all or nothing at this point." Peter hummed, making a complete circle and standing next to Danny.

"How much energy did you build up to make this?" Peter questioned. Danny shrugged helplessly, neither of them noticing Wade swing up onto one of the spikes and slip inside the inner circle of the spires, Fido trailing after him.

"I built it up as much as I could," Danny answered. "I don't really have a metric to measure it by, but if I had to guess, maybe about as much as one of my ectoblasts." Peter blinked in surprise, looking at the bundle of ice before looking back at him.

"That's a lot of energy displacement," Peter told him, and Danny sighed, leaning his head back.

"I know," Danny groaned, "And that's the problem. I just can't figure out-."

"Wait, sorry," Peter interrupted, holding a hand up. "That's not what I meant. What I mean to say is that amount of power you think your building up isn't proportional to the output." Danny blinked confusedly at him, and Peter knelt down in the snow, beginning to draw a picture with his finger. "Okay so when you fire an ectoblast, it's about as powerful as - let's say - a pneumatic potato launcher, which has around a hundred pounds of force per square inch. That's a pretty decent amount of energy, a lot of which is given off as heat and light." Peter drew a stick figure with their arms out - which Danny assumed was him - with a beam coming out of his hands at a target, with little squiggles coming off the beam representing light and heat.

"But when you make ice," Peter continued, drawing another stick figure in the snow surrounded by spikes, "That energy isn't converted into light or heat. Whatever your doing to your ectoplasm is making it act like a catalyst in an endothermic reaction, which absorbs the surrounding heat and causes the water molecules in the air to transform into ice. It's actually really fascinating - and I've totally lost you, haven't I?" Danny nodded, feeling like his head was spinning. Peter laughed standing up and patting him on the back. "Long story short - you don't need to build up as much energy as you think you do to power your ice attacks." Danny nodded, letting Peter take a few steps back before he tried again. This time instead of letting it build up until he couldn't control it, Danny slowly let the energy increase in his hands until it was about as half as much as an ectoblast.

"Lower," Peter called out to him, and Danny exhaled shakily as he let some of the energy slide off. "Lower," Peter called out again, and Danny shot him a look before sighing and pulling back even more energy. When it felt like he was holding a ping pong ball in his hands, Danny stopped as he let the energy stabilize.

"Okay," Danny called out, not looking away from the glowing orb in his hands, "What do I do now?"

"Try throwing it at one of the cars," Peter suggested, and Danny bobbed his head. Looking for a target that wasn't too far off, he pulled his arm back and lobbed the ball of freezing energy at the car with no wheels. When the orb hit the hood, the ball dispersed before a thick layer of ice started to encase the frame of the car. It covered the hood almost instantly, trailing over the cinder blocks and the roof panel until the whole thing was frozen solid. Peter let out a whoop of joy while Danny stared in shock.

"All right!" Peter shouted, throwing his hand up in the air. "Danny that was fantast-!" Before Peter was finished, a snowball splattered at the back of his head, pushing him forward slightly as he let out a small gasp of surprise. Danny brought his hands up to his mouth to hold in his laughter as they both turned around to find Wade sitting on one of he lower level spikes with a pile of snowballs beside him and Fido snuggled into his neck.

"Ha!" Wade shouted as he kicked his feet, "Deadpool: 1, and Spider Man: 0!"

"Wade, come on," Peter groaned as he brushed snow off the back of his head. "Be serious for a second. Danny has to pract-, ugh!" Wade interrupted him with another snowball, this one landing on his chest.

"And what better way to practice than with some nonthreatening projectiles!" Wade cheered, tossing another snowball to his other hand while Peter wiped the second snowball off. "Whatta'ya think home slice?" Danny looked at Wade and then at Peter, smiling devilishly. Peter saw his look and took a giant step back.

"Now wait a second!" Peter yelled as he put his hands up while Danny bent down and scooped some snow into a ball. "Danny, don't you dare!" When Danny stood back up and tossed it, Peter managed to duck just in time behind one of the abandoned cars.

"Oh, it is on!" Peter yelled out, making a snowball of his own. "This means war!"

* * *

"I hate you all so much right now," Peter told them groggily as he tucked a thick blanket tighter around his shoulders, and Danny snickered while he pressed a hot mug of tea into Peter's hands as he sat down beside him on the couch.

Peter had put up a good fight, getting in a few good shots of his own before he was overpowered three to one, and he quickly succumbed under a pile of snowballs. When Peter's lips had began to turn blue and he started to get sleepy, Danny began panicking before Wade calmed him down and Peter drowsily explained that it was another spider thing.

_"I can't regulate my body temperature," Peter said with a yawn as Wade pulled a couple of hand warmers out of his pockets and stuffed them into Peter's hands. "So my metabolism starts to slow down and I get ti-tired."_

Wade and Danny had practically dragged Peter home, and then proceeded to bundle Peter up like a taco on the couch. Wade hadn't been all that worried, but Danny still felt a little bad about making Peter end up like this in the first place by ganging up on him with Wade.

"Sorry about fooling around instead of practicing like you wanted," Danny apologized, but Peter nudged Danny's side with his elbow.

"Nah," Peter dismissed tiredly, taking a sip of tea. "What's the point of exploring your abilities if you don't have a little fun." Peter put the cup on the table before snuggling deeper into the blanket and leaning against the back of the couch, closing his eyes. Danny smiled and snuggled into Peter's shoulder, hearing Wade's soft footsteps as he circled around the couch and sat next to Danny on the other end.

"He out already?" Wade asked, and Fido drifted over Danny's head before settling into his lap, their little arms curling under their body. Danny nodded against Peter's shoulder, and Wade grinned softly.

"He's going to be fine, right?" Danny asked quietly, and Wade bobbed his head.

"He'll probably be up in a few hours," Wade assured, leaning back on the couch. "But he needs the rest anyway. By the way, Peter wanted to give you this." Danny sat up as Wade handed him one of those fancy notebooks, the type with the leather cover, thick paper, and built in bookmark. Danny looked back up at Wade, who gestured him to open it. Danny stared back at the notebook and turned the cover.

> _A Superhero Training Guide_
> 
> _For Danny, From Peter_ **+Wade**

Danny flipped through the notebook, and found that the first twenty or so pages were little notes and tips Peter and Wade had written for him, dating back all the way from when they first met.

> _Food_
> 
> _Eats a lot? Keep snacks handy! Will eat:  
>  _
> 
>   * _Most junk food_
>   * _Anything ~~quick~~ _**~~with sugar~~ high in calories**
> 

> 
> _Needs ambient ectoplasm to power second form? Seems to convert food to ectoenergy_
> 
> _Skinny - needs to eat more, but doesn't seem hungry. If there is enough ectoplasm near by (emergency injections/cartridges) he eats less_
> 
> _If he starts having regular meals, less reliance on ectoplasm cartridges?_ **(That's a yes!)**
> 
> _Likes home cooked meals! Favorite foods:_
> 
>   * _Breakfast burritos_ **(nothing spicy)  
>  **
>   * _Loaded scrambled eggs  
>  _
>   * _Mac n cheese_
>   * _Meat loaf_ **(May's recipe only!!!** **)**
>   * **StoveTop Burgers** _ ~~(wade, that's not a home cooked meal)~~_ **still one of his favorites :P** _  
> _
> 


Danny smirked, easily recognizing the differences between Peter's and Wade's hand writing. He skipped the next couple of pages, letting the book fall open to a page naturally.

> _Abilities_
> 
>   * _Intangibility_ **(doesn't have to be in second form)**
>   * _Flight_ **(can do it in his first form if he's excited)**
>   * _Invisibility_ **(also doesn't have to be in second form)**
>   * _Duplication/clone?_
>   * _Possession/overshadowing (doesn't like to do it)_
>   * _Ghostly ~~scream?~~ _**Wail :)  
>  **
>   * _Energy beams/ectoblasts_
>   * **Can detach head, possible other limbs (wtf kid, how????)  
>  **
>   * **Stretches/elongates like a little ghost noodle**
>   * _Cryokinesis ~~???~~ Yep, cryokinesis  
>  _
> 


There were more pages to look at, but in between the pages was a letter with his name on the front. Danny took the note and let the book drop onto his lap as he unfolded it, and began to read.

> Hey Danny,
> 
> Seems like it was ages ago when I first met you and stuck a sticky note to your back with my number on it. And now look at us! I never would have thought we would end up like this, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I do regret that I couldn't help you get emancipated sooner, but I won't ever regret having you in my life.
> 
> I can't put into words how proud I am of you. You have such a good heart, and strong will to do what is right. You are kind, considerate, loyal, loving, and gentle, but also strong and fierce when you need to be. You are such an wonderful kid Danny - and I'm so proud and astounded that you came this far on your own.
> 
> I know sometimes getting new abilities can be scary and frustrating - especially when you have to figure them out on your own. I've found that having a journal to keep all the tiny details straight helps me see the bigger picture, so I wanted to give this one to you. Me, Wade, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz will always be there for you, but this will be here if you ever want to figure some stuff out for yourself.
> 
> You're going to change the world, Danny. Whether it's by being a superhero, or reaching for the stars.
> 
> Love you, Danny, with all my heart.
> 
> -Peter Parker, Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man
> 
> P.S. No take backs <3

Danny could feel tears dripping down his cheeks, and he pulled the letter and the notebook to his chest as his core swelled. He rubbed at his eyes with his other hand as he sniffed, and he leaned more heavily into Peter's side as Wade scooted next to him and wrapped one of his arms over his shoulders in a hug.


End file.
